Hilltop Dreams, Spamono
by RedKingofCake
Summary: Spain drags Romano on a pleasant hike up a large hill. Could it be that Spain really just wants to see the sun set? Or does he have another plan in mind?   Rated T because of some language from Romano.


_(Here's an idea that was given to me by a friend, so a fraction of the credit for this goes to her. Bundles of Spamano fluff ahead! Enjoy!) _

Romano trudged along the dirt path; red and orange leaves from the trees above littered the ground and made annoying crunching noises as he walked up the hill.

The leaves in general weren't annoying; it was Spain's deliberate stomping on them to make that sound, that dopey looking smile on his face.

The air was chill, and Romano had to pull his coat collar higher to keep what heat he had from being sucked out of his body. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but just cold enough that the wind bit at his face and nipped at his fingers.

Spain looked back at Romano and gave the grumpy brunet a smile. "Come on Lovi!" the cheerful man grabbed the other's hand from out of his pocket, "We're almost there!"

Romano pulled his hand away, "Tell me again why I agreed to take a walk with you?"

"Because it's fun!" Spain laughed, his pace was too fast and Romano couldn't keep up.

"Yeah, but why up a hill? My legs are going to cramp in this weather..."

Spain looked back at his friend, his green eyes smiling at Romano. He tried to take his hand again; this time Romano didn't pull away and begrudgingly let Spain hold it.

Romano felt that tingle run up his spine. Not from the cold, from something different, it felt like excitement. Spain felt it too, and his eyes grew even brighter and he started to pull Romano along as his steps quickened again.

"Not so fast you idiot!" the Italian complained.

When they reached the top, Spain looked out over the town below, dots of light mixing with the bright fiery red of the autumn trees.

"Isn't is beautiful Lovi?" he asked.

"Big deal," Romano sat on the ground and panted, "it's a bunch of trees and it's cold up here. What's with the blanket anyhow?"

Spain began to unroll a wool blanket that he'd been carrying, and threw it over Romano's head. "Too keep us warm silly!"

"Hey!"

Spain sat down next to him, pulling the blanket around the both of them. "Don't you think the sun set is pretty Lovi?" He had that dreamy look on his face now.

"_Crap,"_ Romano thought, "_Why does he ask me stuff like this? And I know he's expecting some big mushy answer or something..._" Romano just shrugged, "Sure I guess..."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun go down, Romano growing more anxious by the moment.

"Why did you drag me all the way up here anyhow?" Romano gave Spain a nudge with his elbow, "You know I hate hikes!"

The Spaniard chuckled, "Oh, no reason... Oh! I forgot something..." he reached into his coat pocket, "Look what I brought Lovi!" he held out two red round tomatoes.

Romano took it and held the smooth fruit in his hands, "You're just trying to get me to like hiking you sneaky bastard!"

Spain laughed and took a bite, tomato juice dripping down his chin. Romano felt like he was going to blush like his favorite fruit, but instead he just ate the tomato and watched the sun go down.

Spain put an arm over his shoulder, but Romano couldn't reach his arms up to shrug the overly friendly Spaniard off, so he didn't do anything.

"Just don't get too cuddly," Romano warned.

Spain laughed and they had to hang on to the blanket as a gust of wind rustled their hair and shook the leaves above them.

The sky went from a burnt red, to pink, to blue. The first of the stars began to glow softly, burning brighter as they got bolder. As the stars came out, the two of them lay on the carpet of leaves and looked up at them, and the stars looked curiously back.

"You sneaky bastard," Romano mumbled.

"What?" Spain asked.

"You didn't answer my question,"

Spain was silent.

"Why did you bring me up here? On my birthday of all times?"

Spain smiled and rolled over to face Romano, their faces inches away... "I wanted to give you your present." he said.

Romano was puzzled, "You already gave me a present Antonio..."

"But this is a better one!" Spain insisted, "A...um... a secret one..."

Romano instantly turned from curious to suspicious, trying to figure out what plan that Spain had.

"Don't give me that look!" Spain laughed, "It's nothing bad Lovino! It's a present!"

Romano folded his arms, "Well, then what is it already?"

Spain almost said something, then stopped and stood up and looked at the sky, deep in thought.

Romano stood up too, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, "Antonio? What is it? You're freaking me out!"

He turned from the tree and faced Romano, seriousness in his eyes. Romano felt his cheeks get hot, even though the night was freezing, when Spain dropped to the ground on one knee.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while Lovi," Spain felt his heart beat faster while he spoke, "Something special that I never had the courage for, until now..."

Romano almost stopped breathing when Spain took a little box and opened it, presenting the contents to the flustered Italian.

"Lovino Vargas, the most amazing person I've met in this world," Spain's voice was sincere, "Marry me..."

Romano said nothing; he was still trying to get his breath back. He was sure that he was blushing and felt embarrassed, even thought there was no one to see but Spain.

"Antonio..." Romano's voice sounded choked, "This...this is..."

Spain looked up expectantly, the ring in the box shimmering in the moonlight.

"Yes." Romano said though tears, "Yes Antonio! YES!" He threw himself down into Spain's arms and kissed him, taking the Spaniard by surprise.

Romano broke away for a moment and whispered, "Ti amo Antonio."

Spain kissed Romano's forehead and whispered back, "I love you too, don't ever forget that..."

###

Romano was exhausted, and had soon fallen asleep beside Spain on the hilltop. Spain lay close to his soon to be husband, listening to the sound of his breathing.

Soon it was too cold to stay out much longer, so Spain stood and scooped up the sleeping Romano, blanket and all. Then, stepping carefully, he carried Romano back down the hill to the house, his heart light and face lit up with a smile...

_(I hope I wasn't too mushy with this, I get carried away with stuff like that. I should've worked on the ending more, but I wasn't in the mood. I know Romano's B-day is not really in fall, the season where this is set. But it worked at the time so I used the occasion anyway. _

_For those who didn't already know/figure this out: Ti amo = I love you) _


End file.
